


Fall Fun

by SParkie96



Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Happy Belated Birthday Alex! Sorry this took so long!





	Fall Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BishoujoBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishoujoBunny/gifts).

> Happy Belated Birthday Alex! Sorry this took so long!

Leon wanted to enjoy this festival, but he was a tad too cold and he was still a bit self-conscious of the baby belly. Like REALLY self-conscious of it. Especially in the outfit he decided to wear today. He had been out and about with it before, but usually he wore sweats or a very heavy and oversized sweatshirt or one of Chris's larger sweatshirts or shirts. 

Today, he couldn't do that. 

Since they were going out with friends, Leon had to wear something nicer than his usual casual clothing. He had decided on one of the maternity t-shirts and the maternity jeans with the elastic waistband around the top. Over top of the shirt, he wore his longer dark brown suede jacket, deciding to wear something different for once. He wore boots too, of course, but he had to put the gel pads in them and wore higher socks, with Chris's help, due to the fact that bending over was becoming a bitch. 

Chris was even dressed nicely for the occasion, wearing a black buttoned up shirt with the buttons undone to just below the collarbone, the gold chain with his father's wedding band was visible, a pair of jeans and his boots. He also wore the brown leather jacket Leon had gotten him for Christmas. The Alpha teased that one of them would have to change, but of course he was only kidding. 

He stood closer to Chris as they walked around the small Farmer's Market hand in hand. The Omega hummed contentedly, cuddling close to the Alpha and shivered as a breeze swept past them, the air no longer hot and humid but rather chilled and comfortable. His nose picked up all the sweet smelling pies, pastries and ciders, the faint smell of firepits and grills, as well as the crisp fall air itself.

"There's so much going on at once." Leon said in awe, a smile on his face as he watched some little kids happily carry their little pumpkins while their Mom and Dad walked behind with a wheelbarrow full of much bigger pumpkins. 

Chris nodded in agreement, smiling as they watched some people hauling baskets of apples, "Looks like they got apple picking. Want to hit that now or on the way out?" 

Leon chuckled, "Maybe on the way out. I'm sure Sherry and Jake would love that." 

Chris's eyes scanned the crowds, chuckling as he pointed across the street, spotting a couple of familiar faces on the opposite sidewalk across the street, "Looks like they already went without us." 

Sherry, Jake, Claire and Moira spotted the couple, Claire and Sherry waving them down. Chris and Leon waved back, meeting the quartet halfway. Sherry tightly embraced the Omega and Claire hugged her older brother, greeting them both warmly. Claire hugged Leon next, blue eyes wide as she saw his baby belly. 

"Holy shit! Look at you! You're glowing! And your belly is so big! How far along are you?" She asked with excitement, gently rubbing his belly. 

Leon smiled, laying his hand over hers, "A couple months, actually." 

Claire hooked her arm in his as they caught up, Chris catching Jake in a headlock. Leon was half-expecting the younger Alpha to be angered or annoyed, but was pleasantly surprised when Jake simply chuckled and playfully called Chris "Old Man", before asking about how things were going. 

"So, any cravings? Do we know if the Redfield Bloodline continues with a bouncing baby boy or girl?" Claire asked with a playful smile as they made their way through the one market, Sherry and Moira wanting to look through all the mums and fall plants, "And how are you adjusting to everything?"

"We actually don't know yet." Leon admitted, "We'll know after the next ultrasound." 

"Oh! You should let me throw you a Gender Reveal Party!" Claire suggested with excitement. 

Leon gave a curious look, "A...what party?" 

Sherry chuckled as she and Claire explained that it was a party where the baby's gender was revealed. Leon and Chris would give Claire the results of the ultrasound and Claire and Sherry would plan a party. They could plan a way to reveal the gender there, whether it be a cake cutting or popping a confetti filled balloon. There would be games and little activities and such. They could also make it a baby shower too. 

Leon couldn't help but laugh at the idea, "That certainly sounds interesting." 

"Sounds like a lot just to see if we're having a little boy or girl." Chris added, "But if Sugar Foot is on board than I am too." 

"We'll have to talk about it." Leon admitted, "I'll let you know next week." 

Claire gave a playful pout but smiled, "Okay...but You better! Or I'll call and bug Chris everyday after "Sugar Foot"." She said with a wink.

Leon blushed and poked his tongue out at the red-head. She poked her own tongue out in retaliation before she nudged him. They continued to walk, holding his hand as they cuddled close. Chris wrapped his arm around Leon's waist on his opposite side, asking what the agenda was for this fun little get-together. Claire informed him that the festival stretched on around the little village, that there were vendors, boutiques, restaurants and even a little farm with pumpkins and apple picking. 

"We even have exact bathroom locations mapped out." Jake added, "For Mama Kennedy." 

The Omega blushed even more, but thanked the younger Alpha. 

"Hey, Moira?" Chris asked the young Beta, "Where's your old man and your mom and sister?" 

"Dad and Mom are around here somewhere, probably at the Pumpkin Patch with Natalia and Polly. I know Aunt Jill is still at the apple picking farm with her new Boo." Moira explained, holding on to Sherry's other arm in front of them, "Pun may or may not have been intended." 

"Jilly Bean is here?" Leon asked with a smile, "And she's got a new boyfriend?" 

"Fiance, actually." Claire corrected, stopping in front of one of the little coffee shops so they could get hot cocoa and hot apple cider, "I think It's that Captain from the African Branch." 

"Josh Stone." A female voice said to Claire's left as Jill hooked an arm around Claire's neck. 

Sherry, Moira and Jake were already inside, offering to buy drinks and pick-up apple cider doughnuts. Leon's stomach growled as he smelled the drinks and pastries, mouth practically watering.

"Hey! There you are!" Claire said, wrapping her other arm around Jill's waist, "Where have you been?"

Jill smiled, her hair loose as she wore a big white sweater and jeans and boots. Josh held her other hand, wearing a BSAA sweatshirt and jeans and sneakers. He had a pumpkin in his unoccupied arm. He let go of Jill's hand for a moment to grab Chris's in a warm handshake. 

"Long time, no see Redfield." Josh greeted, before looking to Leon, "And who might this be?" 

Chris chuckled, "This is my mate, Leon Kennedy. He's that agent who wrote the Kennedy Report. Leon, this is Josh Stone. He's from the African Branch of the BSAA and Jill's Fiance apparently. Congrats, by the way." 

"Thanks, Brat." Jill laughed, hugging Chris and then Leon, "Look at you! You're glowing!" 

"Thanks," Leon said, "...You smell different...kind of like…" his eyes widened in surprise as he studied her, noticing the small bump underneath the sweater, "No way! You too?" 

Jill smiled and nodded, "Surprise!" She exclaimed, pulling the sweater tighter around her form, so the baby bump could clearly be seen. 

"Holy shit! That's awesome! Double congrats!" Chris cheered, picking the female Alpha up and spinning her around briefly, before putting her back down. 

Her and Josh laughed, Josh wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, I'm about a month along." Jill admitted, "But we're constantly monitoring the pregnancy because it took several tries and I didn't think I could get pregnant after…" The Alpha trailed off, Jill staring off into space as she recalled Africa. 

"Hey," Leon said with a hand on her shoulder and a soft smile, "It's still awesome and I'm sure it should be nothing but smooth sailing ahead. Congratulations." 

Jill gave a small smile in return, "Thanks, Leon." 

They went into the small cafe, Chris clapping Josh on the back as they headed inside. Jill and Leon moaned at the smells. Leon couldn't help his own amusement, chuckling as he realized she was just as hungry as he was. She and Claire wandered around the little cafe, looking at the candy at the counter and then the case full of pastries and desserts. Leon was to Jill's right, the two of them idly talking about the foods and drinks they could and could not eat. They also found themselves talking about the different treats they wanted to eat. 

"Okay, ladies and gents." Jake announced, setting down a box of doughnuts on one of the tables, "I got a hot cocoa for Little Redfield," Jake read aloud as he handed Claire her drink, "An apple cider for Big Red," he handed a cup to Chris, "Two apple ciders for Mama Kennedy and Mama Valentine…" 

Leon and Jill chuckled, eagerly accepting their drinks before both plucked their doughnuts out of the box. They sat at the table with their mates, Leon carefully popping off the lid of his hot cider and watching in surprise as Jill popped the lid off of her own drink and dipped her doughnut in the warm drink. 

"You have good taste, I see." Leon chuckled, doing the same with his own treat. 

"Is there any other way to eat apple cider doughnuts?" Jill asked with a smile. 

"Nope." Leon responded through a mouthful of doughnut. 

Chris leaned in and stole a bite of the Omega's doughnut, Leon watching with a mock look of offense. Chris smiled defiantly at his mate as Leon asked if he was serious before telling the eldest Redfield to get his own doughnut. The Alpha informed the younger man that his doughnut tasted better than his own. The Omega pouted at him, Chris silencing anymore oncoming protests with a kiss.

"Barry!" Jill called out, getting out of her seat to give the man a hug. 

Barry Burton made an "oof" sound as Jill nearly tackled him. Claire and Chris followed suit, nearly knocking the man over. Once he regained his composure, he chuckled and hugged first Jill and then Claire and then Chris, shaking Chris's hand while he was at it while clapping him on the back. 

"Wait, Jill Valentine, Claire AND Chris Redfield? All here at once and at the same time?" Barry asked in mock surprise, "Pigs must be flying! How the hell have you been, Chris?"

"Pretty good, Old Man." Chris jested, "How about you?" 

"Been helping out with TerraSave. Focusing on being a better dad. The usual." Barry explained as he pulled out a chair for his wife, "I can see I'm not the only one who has been working out a family." 

Jill and Josh smiled as did Leon and Chris. Barry took a seat at the table next to Kathy, introducing Natalia to everyone else. The little girl having been rescued at the same time as Moira. Claire chimed in and explained to the others that it had been around the same time as the "Island Incident" but not the incident with the reality show. The one where TerraSave members had been captured. Barry explained that Natalia was a Burton now, and had been apart if their family ever since. 

Once Claire and the others settled at the table, Leon and Chris took the time to catch up with everyone. It had been the first time in a while that they were able to "Get the band together" on a day that wasn't a Holiday. 

Claire and Moira were apart of a committee at TerraSave to help reform and rebuild it after what had happened a year ago. Moira was also going to travel abroad with Claire and help out during various incidents. Barry and Chris reminded the women to be careful. Moira had been taken aback, surprised that her dad was not trying to persuade her to choose a different path or plan. Barry explained that he and her mother trusted her judgement and had faith in their little girl. That and Claire was more than capable of looking after her. 

Next was Jill and Josh, who had to attend a conference in Europe but they were going to treat it like a mini vacation / retreat. Some time off of work, maybe spend some more time planning for the baby. Maybe also do a bit of sightseeing and traversing. 

Sherry and Jake on the other hand had been working nonstop, Sherry having picked up work in the field while Jake picked up his own jobs here and there. He played it off like he wasn't doing anything too bad...just working at the local pub and picking up mercenary work. He mostly went after child abusers and rapists. Sometimes he did work for people dealing with stalkers. He tended not to charge teens out of pity. They were saving up for the in ground pool, Jake and Sherry were already talking to some contractors and would start digging up the backyard early Spring. 

Leon held his hot cider between his hands as he listened to everyone talk about their plans. He couldn't help the smile that reached his lips as everyone told their stories and plans for the future. It was nice. He was glad that they could talk about lighter subjects vs the usual "What If's" and Bioterrorism business. 

He watched his mate lovingly as Chris explained that they were looking to move out of their apartment in DC and into a nice little house somewhere. Maybe in the suburbs, or maybe somewhere Rural. Maybe settle back down and retire and enjoy life on a little farm with Leon and the baby and a couple animals. 

"That sounds lovely." Claire sighed dreamily. 

"That would be a helluva investment, Chris." Barry added, "Could you imagine how much work you'd have to do in the morning? And all that property to profit off of? You'd have to figure out a plan…" 

Kathy playfully swatted at her husband as the man droned on about running a farm, doing business with a nearby town, and working enough to make a profit, sales and all that. Chris laughed at that, insisting that it wouldn't be too bad. 

"Hey! You looking for work?" Chris asked, "You can be my partner for the farming business!" 

They all shared a laugh, Barry playfully insulting the younger Alpha. He did tell him that he could benefit off of the farmland, but he needed a reliable crew...which shouldn't be a problem for the legendary Captain that was Chris Redfield. A man whose men and women looked up at him with admiration and respect. Chris blushed and scratched the back of his neck, Leon, Jill and Claire all agreeing with Barry. 

"Leon!" Sherry interrupted, "Did you ever get that time off that you had been fighting to get? Did Hunnigan and the board finally settle a deal with you for "Out of Commission / Work from Home" status?" 

Leon smiled and nodded in confirmation, "Yeah. It was kind of like pulling teeth from a wild animal, but thankfully I had you and Hunnigan to back me up. I was a bit intimidated by the idea of having to work throughout the whole pregnancy, so I definitely owe you two." 

Kathy looked to Leon in disbelief, "They were going to make you work? Even though you're obviously pregnant?!" 

"Yeah...sadly, I'm their chief agent, but that also makes me their most preferred." Leon explained, "They see it as "bad news" if I ever need off for any reason. They almost made me terminate the pregnancy." 

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" Kathy exclaimed, "It's your decision and they should have to deal with it!"

"Especially after all the shit you've been through and the amount of times you bent over backwards for them." Claire pointed out. 

"True." Leon simply said, "But, like I said; I had Sherry and Hunnigan to back me up." 

"I would have helped, but the BSAA doesn't really have much say in US Government Affairs." Chris explained sadly, "Even though Leon _ is _ my mate, they weren't going to listen to anything I had to say." 

Leon held Chris's hand, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately. He had been grateful that the man had fought for him when that all went down. He even comforted Leon and took care of him while the whole situation was going down. He was so caring and loving...Leon wouldn't have any other mate but Chris. He looked up at the Alpha lovingly, watching him with soft eyes as he jested with Barry. Chris caught his gaze, his own eyes softening as he smiled, kissing his mate sweetly. 

"Oh!" Sherry exclaimed out of the blue, "Leon and Jill! We saw this cute little body paint stand in one of the little market places. You two should get your bellies painted for pictures!" 

Leon gave a flustered looks, a deep crimson blush settling in his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Jill, on the other hand, giggled, finding the idea absolutely precious and silly at the same time. She then agreed that they should totally do it, saying that it would make some cute pictures to show the babies later on in life when they were old enough. 

"Or for one of those cheesy time-lapse videos." Moira chimed in, earning a pout from Jill, "Just saying, Jilly Bean." 

"I think that would be adorable." Chris, the last person Leon would ever think to go along with something like this, agrees, "C'mon, Angel, it would be cute." 

"...I'm not doing it." Leon protested, "No way. Nothing you say or ask is going to change my mind either, Sherry." 

* * *

Leon wore a scowl as the artist painted an intricate pumpkin design on his belly, the Omega crossing his arms as he glared up at him mate. Chris chuckled like an idiot, Claire filming the whole thing the whole time. Jill chuckled as well, apologizing to Leon for getting him involved in this. 

"No you're not." Leon deadpanned, "You all love tormenting me." 

"Well, yeah," Claire laughed, "I love it. It's my job." 

"You're an asshole." 

"Love you too, Lele." 

The Omega fidgeted in his chair as the artist continued on, politely asking him to keep still and that he was almost finished. Leon grumbled, still fidgeting as he felt a cool breeze pass them. The paint made his stomach feel even colder, the agent shivering and trying to pull his jacket closer to his frame. 

The Burtons had split off from the group once more, Moira wanting to teach Natalia how to find the best pumpkin in the pumpkin patch. Sherry and Jake stood with Claire, Chris, Leon, Jill and Josh. 

"And...all done!" The artist cheered, putting stuff down and wiping his hands with a towel. 

Leon looked down at the little Jack-O-lantern painted on to his stomach. Claire asked for a picture of the two works of art. Jill moved closer to Leon as the artists stepped out of the way, despite Claire's insistence that they could stand next to their pieces for the picture. Jill laughed the whole time and Leon looked like a very angry cat, glaring at Claire and Chris the whole time. Even after the picture was taken. 

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Leon!" Claire tasked. 

"I don't think he likes the paint." Josh pointed out with an amused chuckle, "It might make him cold." 

"It does!" Leon exclaimed, "It's all wet and I feel so exposed!" 

"Baby." Claire simply said.

Leon rolled his eyes as she stole another picture. She told him that "Sir Grumps" could put his shirt down if he wanted to now. The Omega fiddled with the hem of his shirt, giving a huff of annoyance, saying he couldn't put his shirt down or close his jacket or else he would get paint all over himself. Claire mocked him again, telling him to leave it then. 

"It's cute!" She said, "Stop being a party pooper!"

He crossed his arms, slumping back in his chair as he pouted. He gave Chris a betrayed look, eyes pretty much accusing the raven-haired man of being a traitor. Chris chuckled, leaning in and kissing Leon's cheek and then his temple as he agreed with his younger sister. 

"I do think It's cute," Chris said, gently setting his hand on Leon's belly, "A little pumpkin of our own." 

"...You're supposed to be on my side, Redfield." Leon grumbled. 

The Alpha merely chuckled, promising to make it up to him with Pumpkin or Apple Pie. Maybe get a half gallon of Apple Cider to go. The Omega tried to keep up his icy facade, but he felt a smile creep onto his lips, saying he wanted a Pumpkin and an Apple Pie, Apple Cider and a real pumpkin to take home and carve for Halloween. Chris pouted, playfully calling Leon a brat, but settling for the terms and conditions nonetheless. 

They all regrouped at another restaurant, enjoying a "Family Dinner" and talking about plans for the holidays. Barry and Kathy offered to host Thanksgiving Dinner at their home, maybe even Christmas at the mountain house. Everyone eagerly accepted. Even Leon was looking forward to the occasion, saying that it all sounded great and he couldn't wait. 

"If you guys want," Leon began, "DC is a great area for trick or treaters. You can bring the kids down. I wouldn't mind." The Omega said with a smile, gently ruffling Natalia's hair and making the little girl giggle. 

"That would be lovely, Leon." Kathy said, leaning into her husband's side, "Thank you."

The Omega gave a smile and a nod of the head. They finished up dinner and some people ordered dessert, everyone exchanging tales from the glory days. Moira had everyone take a group selfie; a nice little momento for later. 

After dessert and a couple more hours of wandering, Leon and Chris were the ones to call it quits early. The mate's politely rejected the Halloween Haunted Hayride, Chris jokingly saying that they didn't need Leon popping the baby out too early. Leon smacked him lightly on the shoulder, the Omega informing him that he wasn't scared of some cheesy hayride. Nonetheless, he was a tad exhausted and was very much in the mood to go home.

Not that he hadn't enjoyed his time out with their friends. He just felt very tired after wandering around the entire area. He surprised himself when he didn't feel the need to sit down every so often. He had been able to keep up with everyone this time. He and Chris said their goodbyes, Claire telling Chris to see how long it would take for Leon to wash off the paint. 

After giving everyone their hugs and kisses of goodbye, as well as giving Jill and Josh their congratulations and good luck, Chris and Leon made their way to the truck, Chris carrying the pumpkin and cider while Leon carried the pies. 

The Omega set the delicious pies in the backseat before climbing into the passenger's seat. Chris settled the pumpkin on the floor of the backseat and the cider next to the pies before climbing into the driver's seat. He looked down at the pumpkin painting on Leon's belly, chuckling to himself as he admired it. 

"It really is cute." 

"...Shut up." 

* * *

After slipping out of his boots and coat, as well as packing away the pies and cider, Leon carefully sat the pumpkin on the table on top of some newspaper. He and Chris could gut and carve it tomorrow, of course, he would let the Alpha pick the design. But tonight? He was going to help himself to a warm bath and maybe see if Charlie Brown or some other family friendly Halloween special was on. The Omega didn't know if he had the stomach or was in the mood to watch any horror movies. 

He was in the mood to snuggle up next to his Alpha on the couch with a bowl of popcorn or some other snack. Maybe help himself to some pie and a cup of milk. 

Well, as fate would have it, Chris wasn't in the mood for snuggling on the couch. He wanted to snuggle his mate in the safety of their room. While Leon was in the kitchen, he helped himself a slice of pumpkin pie, calling out to Chris and asking the Alpha what he was in the mood for. 

Big, strong arms wound their way around his waist, pulling the Omega flush against his chest. Lips gently brushed against his cheek before finding their way to his throat, pulling a moan from Leon's throat. 

"I'm not really in the mood for that kind of dessert, Angel." Chris purred, hands rubbing Leon's belly from behind. 

"Oh?" Leon asked curiously, canting his head to the side and giving the elder more access to his throat, "What are you in the mood for, Big Guy?" 

He heard Chris chuckle behind him, the sound rumbling in the bigger man's chest and against Leon's back, "Mama Bear's honey pie sounds delicious right now…if Mama Bear is in the mood." He whispered, nibbling and suckling at the pale flesh of Leon's throat. 

Leon bit his lip as another moan left him, pumpkin pie forgotten as he leaned back against the Alpha, his arms laying over top of his, "Depends...has Daddy been a good boy?" Leon whispered, turning to meet Chris's lips for a chaste kiss. 

He chuckled as the Alpha began fitting against his ass, clearly impatient and wanting more of his delicious mate. The Omega laughed and gave a surprised yelp, calling out his mate's name. Chris swept him off of his feet and carried him to the bedroom with ease, the two sharing sweet and passionate kisses along the way.

Leon was gently laid back onto the bed, Chris carefully crawling on top of him, but staying on his hands and knees so he didn't put any pressure on the baby bump. Leon purred as Chris's mouth latched on to his neck once more, nibbling on his mating gland and sucking hickies onto his throat. 

A gasp left the Omega as Chris's fingers found their way underneath the waistband of his pants and underwear, rubbing his hand against the sensitive slit. 

"H-hold on, Love." Leon whispered, "We are wearing way too much clothing for this activity." 

Chris chuckled as he helped the Omega out of his clothing, strong yet careful hands massaging Leon's most sensitive areas and every exposed piece of flesh as he removed each article of clothing. Chris's lips found Leon's chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth while his index finger and thumb of his one hand teased the other sensitive nub. Another gasp left the Omega's lips as Chris switched nipples, blowing on the wet one before teasing the other. 

Brown eyes watched Leon's every move as he moved his kisses down the other's body. Leon could help but laugh as Chris smudged the paint on his belly, the older man looking like he was wearing orange lipstick. 

"Uh, you got a little something…" Leon informed him, pointing at his own lips. 

Chris paused, raising a brow in confusion as he reached up and touched his lips, pulling his hand away and seeing orange and green. He scoffed with a laugh if his own, wiping the paint off with the back of his arm before moving further down the younger's body, purposely neglecting his cock and moving right down to Leon's slit. 

Leon gasped as he felt his mate's hot mouth against his slit, Chris's tongue burying itself into his tight heat. Lithe hands found the back of Chris's head, legs widening even more as he pulled the Alpha impossibly close. Hips began to gently thrust against his face, riding the man's tongue. He cried out as he felt stubble and Chris's mustache against his lower region. 

"Oh...shit…" Leon moaned, fingers pulling at short hair and digging into Chris's head, "God...that feels...oh!" 

He hadn't anticipated Chris fingering his ass at the same time, his other hand stroking the Omega's cock at the same time. Christ! The Alpha was damn good with his mouth and hands...and he was quite the multitasker. 

"Alright…" Leon breathlessly said, "I need to feel your knot, love." 

He felt a rumble against his slit, fingers and hands being removed from his form, Chris moving upward and positioning himself at Leon's entrance. The Alpha flipped their positions, moving so that Leon was able to ride his lap and cock. He knew the Omega would prefer it that way due to the baby bump and his back. 

"Christ, you're beautiful." Chris whispered as his mate began to move, a hand cupping Leon's cheek. 

Leon leaned into the touch as he began to move, head falling back as Chris's cock settled in to the hilt, filling the Omega's hole completely. A litany of moans and cries escaped Leon as he fucked himself on Chris's cock, the Alpha holding on to his hips and thrusting in and out of his love. The older man sat up and met Leon's lips with his own, claiming his mouth for a passionate kiss. The agent cupped his head, holding Chris close. 

It didn't take long for Leon and Chris to come, Leon coming first as he came around Chris's cock and between their bodies, adding to the mess between them. Chris bit down on his mating gland, burying himself inside of Leon's slit and releasing every drop of cum into his mate's body. 

Chris milked his orgasm, Leon doing the same as he rode his mate, milking him dry. Leon finally tensed up before falling forward, collapsing on top of his mate. Chris caught him, gently laying the Omega down beside him and peppering his face with kisses. Leon purred, burying his face into the crook of the BSAA Captain's neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent. 

Blue eyes met brown orbs once more, Leon watching his mate lovingly. Chris watched him with just as much love and compassion, a lazy and goofy smile on his lips as he kissed Leon softly. He rubbed Leon's belly, feeling their child kick and push against his hand, not caring if even more paint rubbed off and onto his hands. 

Leon looked down at the mess, noticing that some paint even got onto Chris's middle as well, "Still think the body paint was worth it?" He asked with an amused chuckle. 

Chris merely shrugged, chuckling as well, "I still think it was cute. The little guy or girl growing inside of you is technically our little pumpkin, and it made for cute memories later on." 

"True…" Leon mused, kissing his mate on the cheek. 

He pulled away, suddenly realizing something as his stomach growled loudly, "...I left my slice of pie on the counter…" he recalled, getting up out of bed and throwing on Chris's shirt. He quickly made his way down the hall and to the kitchen. 

Chris laughed aloud, leaning over to the side and pulling on his jeans, "Hold on! I want a slice of Apple pie!" He called after his mate, chasing the younger to the kitchen. 

The small area was filled with their laughter and happiness, enjoying pie and each other's company. Chris turned on the one channel, finding "The Great Pumpkin" as he and Leon snuggled close to each other on the couch.


End file.
